Amy the Fox
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Amy is stressed by dating Sonic, so she decides to take a vacation to Hawaii. Eggman raids the city she's in and turns her into a fox. When she gets back to Angel Island, everyone questions her identity.  Full summary inside!
1. Intro

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!: I am NOT the creator of this story! I am simply writing it because ShadAmyLoverFan could not. So if you like this story, give me your comments and I shall pass them to her. Also, Reviewing makes me and her happy! ^_^**

**P.S.: You should read her stories instead of the ones I write, because hers seemed so realistic! Talk about WOW!**

_Full Summary~ Amy is stressed from dating Sonic, so she decides to take a vacation to Hawaii, no? Eggman raids the city she's in and turns her into a fox. When she gets back to Angel Island, everyone questions her identity. Amy, or shall I say May, decides to play along, but when Sonic tries to kiss her and says, "Don't tell Amy," she blows him off. What happens next? That's exactly why this was written! _

I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm living the life I've always wanted to, but I'm just not happy with it.

I just knew that me blowing off the words of Buddhism would come back and bite me in the ass. I quote the Buddhist's exact words, "You think that money, fame, or fortune will make you happy. It will just give you something else to complain about." Unquote. *Sigh*. Somehow, Buddhist's are always right. . .

Let me fill you in here:

_~Flashback~_

_ "Amy. I-I've come to tell you something important."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Yeah. I was thinking. I love you, you know? And I wanted to know if you were interesting in dating. . .are you?"_

_ "Depends on who I'm dating."_

_ "Um. . .Amy: Would you date me? See how it's like?"_

_ "Proudly, Sonic. May I stop being mature about this?"_

_ "Um, sure, I guess."_

_ "YAAAAAY! Sonic! Sonic! Soooooooniiiiiiiic!"_

_~End Flashback~_

Um. Yeah.

I was so happy then, but lately, Sonic's been saying I'm just a tad chubby. He only gives me two meals a day; one meal consisting entirely of vegetables. He makes me run for two-and-a-half hours straight with a 3-minute water break. When I do eat, it's just 5 pieces of broccoli for dinner; half a steak at night.

He's just being such a control freak. So here I am: Waiting in my hot-pink-wallpapered house, waiting for Sonic to arrive and take me out to watch him eat Mexican food. Him only. Well, he said he'd give me a pumpkin empanada just because I'd earned a third meal. I was starting to get really stressed out, and since Sonic thought we were almost a couple now, he spoke his mind.

"_You're chubby. You won't lose weight. I can't take you to Whataburger too much. You still won't lose weight. When I eat my Mexican food, will you pay for me?"_

He saves the world every week, and he asks his accomplice: Jobless, boobless, Sakura pink friend to pay for him? I was just pulling my hair out at night all the time. I bit my nails. I had even resorted to—_Ding Dong._

Oh, great. Here comes the king, here comes the king!

I went to the door and threw it open. It was just a little harder than I thought.

"Whoa, Ames, that training must've buffed you up on the inside, because that door flew open like a Wal-Mart on Christmas Eve!"

Ha, ha. Besides, the cookies were the thing that helped me: The sugar-free ones that had multiplied into about a hundred packages in my pantry. That's why I wasn't skin and bone, or fat and flabby.

After Sonic's Mexican food and my empanada—we'd decided on cherry, I rushed home, my boots squeaking on the kitchen tile. I ripped the pantry door off its hinges and took out two full packages of chocolate chunk cookies. I ran to the couch, shaking from my lack of sugar, and tore open both packages at the same time. I stuck one hand in each bag and grabbed the cookies out of the plastic cartons inside. I ate about ten cookies at a time, not stopping until both cartons were empty and then I laid down of my fluffy pink Princess bejeweled pillow, trying to sleep.

When I decided that I couldn't sleep, I looked at my pink alarm clock. It was midnight. There was just one thing I had to get out of the way before I could finally rest in peace.

I shakily got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and picked up the red phone on the wall. I dialed the number:

988-BLUR

What a stupid phone number.

Anyway, I dialed the damn number and Sonic's stuffy, sleepy voice answered, "Ello?"

"Sonic, didn't you learn in speech class? It's _hello_, and I called for something urgent."

"House on fire?"

"Nope."

"Dog run away?"

"I have a dead cat, that's it."

"Sorry for your loss, I want to sleep, goodbye."

"SONIC!" _Sonic! Onic. . .Onic. . ._My voice echoed throughout the nearly empty house.

"Whaddya want, Ames?"

"I need something really, really badly."

"Smack?"

"Sonic! You bastard, I don't do that stuff at all!"

"Then I run out of guesses."

"Screw you! I'm goin' on a 2-week vacation to Hawaii!"

"Could I come?"

"Girls only! Sorry!" I shouted, slammed the phone onto the hook, and stomped off to the plushy hot pink couch.


	2. Take Off, Sorry for the Short Chapter

"Hmph." I growled as I stuffed my fourteen days worth of clothing into my bag.

_Ding Dong._

"Sonic? Hold the hell on!"

I rushed to the door holding two buckets. I swung the door open and stared face-to-face with Sonic.

"Sonic, I decided to give you an everlasting present from me to you." He smiled, thinking that'd I'd gotten the 'Smack,' out of my system.

I held up one bucket and poured the contents on him.

"Hey! W-What?" The black paint oozed down his spikes.

"'W-What?'" I asked, mocking his voice, "This is what!" I whipped out a fat paint brush, stuck it in the second bucket and brushed on full, fresh-smelling stripes of red paint on the tops of his spikes.

"Y-You made me look like Shadow!"

"Exactly. Now get outta here. Shadow's coming in a while." Sonic growled and started running fast.

"Oh, and Sonic?"

He braked.

"That paint'll last a month!" I shouted over his sonic boom.

Just then, Shadow arrived, "Amy, that imposter painted himself like me. Why?"

"Oh, that. I did that!" I said triumphantly.

"Why? Amy, I thought we were friends." He pouted.

"_Exactly._" I repeated once more.

"Look." I said brightly, holding up a third bucket.

"Happy early Christmas!" I squealed and dumped the bucket on him.

"I'm. . .BLUE! I'm not the imposter, Sonic is!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Shadow, Knuckles was mad at you, right?"

Shadow eyes grew wide, "Yeah."

"Well, he'll beat up Shadic."

"Shadic?" He asked me.

"A mix of you two—don't even say it I know, 'Feh, hardly!'"

"So you're protecting me?"

I nodded, "I'm also hurting Sonic!" I giggled. "You know, I don't hate Sonic, he just wants people, 'His Type.'

"Ohhh, yeah." Shadow said, looking down.

"Well, I'm off!" I said proudly, picking up my pink case.

"Where to?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Two-week Hawaii trip."

"Why?"

"Oh," I sighed, "I need a break from that. . .that. . ."

"Imposter?"

". . .No."

"Idiot?"

"Almost."

"Control Freak?"

"You hit that nail right on." I grumbled and headed out the door.

"No good-byes?" Shadow asked sadly.

"I'm already la—Whoa!" I cried, feeling Shadow pick me up and get to the airport, three minutes to spare.

"Thanks Shadow."

"Ok, bye."

"W-Wait!"

"Huh?" Surprised, Shadow turned around to face me.

"When I come back, could you get me?"

"Sure."

"I'll be here at two-o-clock P.M. sharp!"

"OK. Goodbye."

"Shadow, wait!"

"What?" He asked without turning around this time.

"That paint lasts a month."

I heard him growl for a couple of minutes, then he spoke up and said, "GoodBYE, Amy."

I couldn't help but giggle and I turned around to enter the plane.

"Hey, Shadow."

"What is it, Amy?"

"I'm flying first-class." I watched him make fists and I waved goodbye. On the plane, he was still outside staring at me. I waved once more and he waved back at me just as the plane took off for Hawaii.


	3. Experiencing Turbulence!

"Oh, God, if you can hear me, kill me." Amy groaned as she got up to use the restroom.

"Ack, damn these long flights, my legs are stiffer than a darned tree!" She growled under her breath.

Amy slammed the women's room door open with ease, seeing as it was currently unlocked.

She reached for the super-thin stuff that called itself toilet paper, but her hand only tapped an empty cardboard cylinder.

"DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She shouted, and heard her exact words echo on forever through the small room.

She pulled her right fist back and pushed it towards the door. The door flew open and a dent emerged. Amy scowled, rubbing her knuckles and stomping off to her seat.

The intercom crackled and a high-pitched female voice announced: "Attention all passengers: Flight #209 to Hawaii will be landing in an estimated ten minutes. Thank you for choosing Skylines, and have a bright day!"

Amy stuffed her pink laced pillow, a romance book: _To Catch a Duke_, and a crumbled-up chip bag into her hot pink snakeskin purse, which hung lightly at her side.

Amy collapsed into the comfy first class seats and laid her head back on the giant cushion behind herself.

"Ah, yes. I come for the trip; I stay for the leg room." She said, wiggling her feet, which were, at the moment, suspended above the ground.

"Whoa!" Amy cried as she was knocked off the seat and flung upside-down into the wall adjacent from her.

"Oh. Man. That. . .hurts!" Amy cried while staring down at her hand. The ring around her wrist had cracked a little, and the glove was partially stained red.

"Oow. . ." She moaned as she stood, then was blew back once more, her head slamming into the wall.

"Warning!: All passengers, we are experiencing an odd force pushing us to—EEEEEEEEK!" The voice shouted, followed by the intercom squeaking loudly, causing Amy to cover her ears tightly.

Then Amy floated up in the air, her spikes flowing freely around her. Amy got scared and started crying as she flew to the top of the plane.

There had to be an explanation for this, Amy knew. The plane was falling. Fast. So rapidly that Amy didn't have to look behind her and see that the curtain separating first class from coach was flying up to reveal about fifty other passengers, all grabbing their children. (**A/N: Holy CRAP! That plane doesn't have seatbelts? How cheap and sorrowfully deadly!)**

Amy swung her hand around, hoping that an oxygen mask would come around, because she was getting woozy. When she didn't feel one, she panicked. Somehow, she felt that holding her dress and crying wouldn't help her out in this situation. **(A/N: HOLY FREAKING 'C' TO THE 'R' TO THE 'A' TO THE 'P'! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE OXYGEN MASKS!)**

"All passengers! We are two kilometers in the air! We should be at ten! Everybody! When the plane is about to crash! We must all jump pout at five hundred feet! We must hurry! One-and-a-half kilometers!"

Amy watched a floating woman—don't forget that the Sonic plot isn't just animals—appear from behind a metal door. "Here! Put this on quickly, like a backpack!"

The brown-haired woman tossed her a parachute and propelled herself into the next room, saying, "Here you go! Put this on! Use these clips and extra straps to attach your parachute safely to your child! Now!"

Amy yanked the pack around her and clipped it around her chest and stomach.

"One-thousand feet! Everybody to the safety door closest to you! Get ready to jump!"

Amy gasped and listened to the cries of a mother, "My kids! My kids!" Followed by the instructions of the assistant, "Please, ma'am, we can all live if we jump! Hook the straps like this: Waist, legs, then grab her when you jump! Everybody in coach, to this door!"

The assistant lead the large group to the door, and helped them out.

Amy, being the only one in first class, was lead out to her door; the pilot, co-pilot, and two more assistants following.

"Wh-What do I do?" Amy stuttered, shaking so hard, she thought she'd faint.

"Aww, look at this poor darling." One of the blond-haired assistants said.

"You can jump with us all!" One man said. Amy read a gold plate on his blue vest that simply stated: Pilot.

Amy nodded, her whole body still shaking: This feeling was rising to her head, making her feel extremely pumped up.

"Aaaaaaaargh! Here I come, Land of the Coconuts!" Amy backed up and dashed out the door of the plane, dropping so fast, that she thought her dress would tear right off of her in mid-air. Amy was so caught up, that when she looked down, she remembered that they were 500 feet off the ground, and if she didn't pull that string, she'd die without a doubt.

But when Amy reached for the string, she touched air. Reluctantly, she actually took off her pack and searched for the string.

"DAMNIIIIIIIIIIT!" She cried when she saw that this wasn't a pack, it was actually her suitcase.

"How in the hell could I get MY suitcase, out of more than fifty cases? This doesn't even have my name on it!" Is somebody trying to kill me? Amy thought.

"If you can hear me, God, kill me now!"

"Aah—Argh—Aar!" Amy shrieked as she felt a giant metal hand grab her, and a deep voice shout triumphantly, "Your demise is today, Amy Rose! I'm looking forward to it!"

Amy grinned like a half-dead-dork and giggled, "Hey God, you really do exist!"

That was just before the hand accidentally let her slip and with a short, 'Whoosh!' She was barreling towards the coconut trees.

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked chapter 3, I feel that I was a lot more descriptive now, than before, implying more detail and such. I've never flown before, and this is my first shot at vaguely describing a plane. And since it takes me longer to write chapters, the first three reviewers get a preview of the next chapter! Hurry and click on that blue link below!**


	4. ReverseO 3000, BEWARE!

"Koff, Koff, Koff!" Amy stared up at this familiar face, blue spikes, green eyes, it was. . . "SHADOW! What's with your eyes?" Shadow stared at me and growled, "You're paint stunt cost me two dollars for eye contacts. People kept on telling me: Oh, Sonic, what's with your eyes? So I had to get these." (Emphasis on 'these.') Shadow pointed to his eyes.

"Eh-heh. Sorry 'bout that. . ." Amy said apologetically.

Shadow growled, then shrugged.

"So what brings you here, stalker?" Amy asked, seeing how angry he could be at her.

"Arr. Stop that!" He shouted, and slapped her shoulder; Amy barely winced.

"What happened to the plane? I want to see what could have been!" Amy cried, peeking around. She spotted pale smoke in the distance and whined, "Did?. . .Is that?. . .My plane. . .?" Amy watched in horror as Shadow nodded.

"Get up, crybaby, we're gonna fight him now!"

"What? Fight who?"

_Beep. Beep._ Shadow stared down at his wrist that carried a thin black watch.

"Sorry, Amy, I've gotta dash! Sonic and friends need help!" Amy sadly watched Shadow use Chaos Control to blast out of the island/U.S. state.

"Fight who?" Amy asked uselessly.

"He's gone now! Muah-ha-ha!" Amy whirled around quickly. "That psycho laugh! Eggman?" A metal hand reached out for her. Amy slapped at it. But it was metal! Who was she to use Knuckles' power of fists? Giving up, Amy let Eggman pull her up to his ship.

"You! You tried to hijack the plane, Eggman!" Amy shouted.

"Yes, Amy. You know I have so much physical skill, and I let it go to waste on something that could easily be made using my great knowledge! Heh-heh!"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Amy cried, her pleas almost drowned out by his laugh.

"Let us talk this out at my base, shall we?" Eggman flew off, Amy jerking and screaming all the way.

"So this other base of yours is on Hawaii, still?"

"Yes, and don't touch anything that looks dangerous! It will probably alter you in strange ways! We are now here!" Eggman landed the ship in some freshly-cut grass, and yanked her out of the metal hand.

"Follow, or you will die." Amy did as she was told. If she got the right device, maybe _she_ could alter _Eggman_.

Inside of the cool base, Amy looked around at dozens of heaps of metal that had once been lasers.

"Has Sonic smashed these all?" Amy asked curiously.

"No," Eggman replied, "some were either already canceled out or were too powerful. As you can see, some over here are in great shape!" Dr. Eggman pointed to the right, filled with shiny new lasers.

"Now stay here and _don't touch_!" Eggman warned. He walked off into another room.

"Ooh, lookie! The Reverse-o 3000!" Amy squealed as she picked up a small, yet heavy green laser. She put her finger on the trigger and stood poised, ready for action.

"Okay Amy, you'll have to—Ahh! Put that down immediately!" Eggman cried.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Amy shouted, then aimed and fired.

"Ah! Ah! I'm a. . .!"

~Third Person POV(Shadow)~

"Shadow! He disappeared on us!" Sonic shouted with Tails and Knuckles at his side.

"What? You let him escape?" Shadow growled.

"I couldn't stop him!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Did he tell you his destination?" Shadow asked curiously.

"No. He just said he had important business to attend to!" Sonic responded.

_Important business. . .!_

~Third Person POV(Amy)~

". . .FOX!" Amy cried.

"Amy! I said not to touch!" Eggman shrieked.

"Shut up, I heard!" Amy groaned and held up another laser, it read: **Warning: Point away from body and use for training only!**

"Amy, no! That one's the most dangerous; stop!" Dr. Eggman shouted, only to be drowned out by a loud zing and green light.

'Eggman' now sat on the floor, licking his paws.

"Hey, that's one ugly puppy!" Amy laughed and picked up 'Eggdog' by the scruff of his neck.

"Well, Eggdog, looks like you're a hostage!" Amy grinned and listened to the baby blue healer whimper in fear.

"EEW! YOU PEED ON ME! GROSS!" Amy leaped out the door of the base and ran; never stopping, being afraid that Eggdog might wriggle out of her grip.

"Into the sea!" Amy cried out, and dived in, splashing water all over.

Amy kicked and paddled quite fast, probably because her fox tail was spinning underwater and propelling her forward.

~Third Person POV(Shadow)~

"Important business?" Shadow asked.

"Yea!" Sonic responded, "He said he couldn't miss it, or else he'd have strange consequences that would connect to us, somehow."

"He probably held someone hostage. . ." _NO! Could it just be. . .?_

"Did he fly west afterwards, out towards Japan and Hawaii?" Shadow asked quietly, his blood-red eyes full of intensity.

"Yea. . .hey! How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"I had a hell of a feeling! Don't wait up! Stand guard here and tell me over our mini walkie-talkies," Shadow pointed to the item hooked around his wrist, "if that Egg-dope comes back!" Shadow commanded and leapt off, running exactly west of the Sonic group.

"Gee, he was in a big hurry, Sonic." Tails pointed out.

"Yea, you think somebody in our group _was _taken hostage?" Knuckles asked the smirking blue hedgehog.

"Nah, it probably has to do with Maria!" Sonic joked, not realizing how serious he should have been at the moment. . .


	5. An Odd 'First' Meeting

**A/N: Another chapter! Yea, my most popular fanfic is ShadAmyLoverFan's idea (you lucky little bastard) JUST KIDDING! I know, it isn't April Fools. . .or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the details and the pace of this thing. SEGA owns Sonic and friends, and once more, the lucky bastards. . .**

"Eew! You smell like wet dog!" Amy groaned as she set down the coughing little black Labrador.

"Hey! Come back!" Amy cried while the dog padded off. Then she grinned, watching its failure.

It started huffing and plopped down, whining in its simple defeat.

"Looks like this is one puppy in bad shape!" Amy laughed as she hoisted up the dog by the scruff of its neck.

"Oh, man. I'm really itchy down there." Amy turned around and scratched her tail with her free hand. Her one pink tail. It had a white tip on it, and it hung loosely from her back, just off the ground.

"Oh, yea. I'M A FOX!" Amy gasped, just now coming back to her senses.

Amy dashed down the street. Yes, she tripped. Yes, she dropped Eggpup. Yes, she got up with Eggpup again. Yea, of course, she apologized to the cute-on-the-outside Labrador.

~Third Person POV(Sonic)~

"Mmm?" Sonic looked up. He shook the tree's leaf off his head.

"Man, I can't rest, can I tree?" Sonic looked at his digital watch, a gift from Amy.

"Yeah, she comes back in a week. Was I too hard on her?"

Sonic walked down Station Square, greeting everyone with a 'hi' and a grin, as he always did. Sonic had grown accustomed to Amy's presence, her large spiritual feeling; her being and soul.

"Hey, Sonic!" He heard that familiar voice and saw Knuckles passing through the crowds, carefully shaking hands as he went.

"You look kind of down." Knuckles crossed his arms and leaned against the side of an ice cream parlor building.

"Just woke up, Knucklehead."

"Oh. Where's Amy?" Knuckles asked lazily.

"Why? Are you her stalker?"

"Hah. As if. Shadow was asking around for her."

"Shadow? Faker?" Sonic asked furiously.

"Why, Knuckles?"

"Well, duh, Sonic. Nobody's seen her in a week. You just think no one would realize her gone?"

Sonic shook his head, "I'm so stupid. . .so what have you been up to—"

"Someone help! I've captured Eggman!" A voice shouted in the distance.

"No way!" Sonic gasped.

"Let's go!" Knuckles shouted and sped off with Sonic.

~o~o~o~

"Here. This is Eggman." A pink fox said and held up the puppy.

"No! It can't be!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled at the back of the crowd.

"Man, that's one cute fox, huh Sonic?" Knuckles asked with his voice full of mischief.

"I guess, yea." Sonic looked at the graceful fox. She looked soaked though.

"Hey! Maybe I can be of assistance!" A childish voice shouted and the crowd parted to let him through.

"My name is Tails, and I think this may be Eggman in the body of a dog, here, today!" The crowd gasped in unison and whispered.

"I have a machine to do just the thing." Tails picked up the Labrador from Amy's hands and carried it off.

"Knuckles, I'll need your help with the emerald. Sonic, help this young lady." Tails pointed to 'Amy.'

"Be back here in four hours, everyone." The crowd quickly dissolved, murmuring about the events that would take place later.

"Hey there! What's your name?" Sonic asked the shivering pink fox.

"M-May Reso."

"May Reso? Alright, May. Let's go to a hotel and get you a room. You can't go on alone."

"Oh, I think I can manage!" 'May' grinned and walked off, out of Sonic's reach.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Sonic ran in front of 'May' and shouted, "You need help! You can't 'manage' all by your lonesome!" Sonic pulled her arm.

"I-I have a friend in town! I can stay with her!"

"Who? Cream?"

"No. . .Amy. Amy Rose."

"Oh, sorry. Amy's out of town. But you can trust me! I'm her boyfriend!"

"Oh. . .yes. The. . .independent hedgehog."

"Independent? Was she mad?"

"No, just a little upset. No worries! She gave me her house key!"

"What if there isn't food?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Oh, yes. She told me that you cared more about your chili dogs and rescues than her." Amy growled, "She said that you never spent time with her, that when she had a problem, you ignored it, but when _you_ had a problem, you expected her to have all the time in the world! She said that you don't even _want_ her! That all she is, is a useless bag of flesh! No, I'm sorry, I simply _can not_ trust you, sir. . . .Carry on now!" 'May' said cheerfully and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Mmm. . .Was it something I said?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head and walked away.

**A/N: Once more, I guess I'll do the review-preview thing, since so many of you read this.**

**First three reviews get a preview! I promise you'll get them this time!**


	6. Kanye What and Lady Who?

**A/N: R.I.P., AmyRoseConquersAll, for this story is yours, not able to write it, but now you have stopped your account. Why? One of the Seven Great Mysteries of A.R.C.A. . . .**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own song lyrics or characters. Kanye East and Lady LaLa are my characters, excluding lyrics, I don't own anything except details, really . . . And i dunno if i sent preview or not DK Grrrrr!  
**

**~Amy's POV~ **

'_How dare he? What a control freak! I didn't even 'know' him, and he tried to shelter me!'_ I thought as I bounced through the thick, green forests to reach my destination. _'I don't know how I put up with him!'_

I slowed down from my jog to a speed-walk. Anger and physical exercise was too much. I glanced at my right and left sides, looking for a small log cabin. No findings. To my back? No findings. Below? Outrageous! Above . . . ? I stared up into the trees . . .

'Whoosh'. I leaped on a low-hanging branch and wrapped my legs around a thick, scratchy trunk. Hey, at least my tail wasn't itchy!

About thirty feet later—and about two seconds away from looking down and falling—I grabbed a block of wood, then another, then another. I was climbing the small wooden blocks to Shadow's tree house.

**~Sonic's POV~**

'_Five days until Amy's return . . . but I'm gonna keep my eye on that May Reso character for a while.'_

I paced around my 2,000 square foot (the size between small- and medium-sized) house as I watch the clock. _'I need to buy one-a those clock-thingies that tells time, in and outdoor temperature, indoor and outdoor humidity, time, the phase of the moon, the air pressure, the day, the forecast, and certain cautions . . . though why I would need all those extra things, I will never know.' _

"Knuckles!"

"Yea?"

"I'm feelin' hungry! And shoeless, and couchless . . . and dressless!"

"I think you're just feelin' girlfriendless!" Knuckles joked from the living room. I just stood in the kitchen, giving the clock a good, one-on-one stare down.

"It's mocking me." I muttered and walked to the front door. "Knuckles!"

"Yea?"

"I'm feelin' hungry!"

"You asking me to buy?"

"You asking me to go solo?" I smirked. "What do you want me to tell May if you aren't there?" I heard a low growl of surrender. "That you went out with Rouge, your girlfriend?"

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" he shouted, and appeared at the door with me in a flash. I chuckled.

"Well, I'm not the only one . . ." he argued and walked outside with me.

"Where would a woman go? A fancy woman?" Knuckles asked and closed his eyes in thought.

"Mmm . . . how 'bout Manny's?" Knuckles asked.

"A bar?"

"Hey, you never know! This 'May' beauty might have a boyfriend she's willing to get rid of!"

(**Oi, Sonic has no idea!**)

**~Amy's POV~**

"Shadow?"

"Who's there? Burglar!"

"Shadow it's me! Amy! . . . At least in some form."

The blue face appeared at the tree house's door.

"R-Rose?" He stared at me, shocked. "Wh-What happened to you? It was Eggman, wasn't it? I heard he was caught! By a pink hedgehog girl . . . with a tail . . . and a green dress . . ." he trailed off. "Ohhhhh."

"Eh-heh. Yea, I got him." I grinned sheepishly.

"You, Rose, must explain."

"Can we do it over dinner?" Shadow's stomach grumbled. "Apparently." he said and leaped out of the house.

"Shadow!" I shouted. He had fallen through the leafy protection. I could still hear twigs snapping, followed by a gentle thud.

"Rose? You aren't coming?" Shadow asked sadly, his voice muffled by layers of greenery.

"Not thirty feet down!" I protested and began to shake, like the day I did on the plane. The plane . . . I shuddered.

"Jump! The leaves catch your fall!" He called and added, "I do it every day! Am I hurt?"

"N-N . . . NOOO!" I shouted as I followed Shadow's path down the tree.

Actually, flying down was peaceful. No wonder Shadow enjoyed the idea of it. Not to mention saving valuable time as opposed to climbing down . . .

The other trees looked like overly-textured stripes painted over my eyes, making this all seem like a famous painting.

I looked down and saw the ground. It approached me slowly, and I landed with a slight 'Oof' on the grass.

"See?" Shadow asked. His peaceful eyes dug into my mind.

I nodded and got to my feet. "So where are we going to eat?" I asked hastily.

"Somewhere with good-quality food . . . Manny's?"

"I love that place!" I squealed and started walking.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" That ever-so-handsome voice asked. "Um, to Manny's? You change your mind or something?"

"No, I keep my word. Can't we run?"

"Not without proper shoes!" I cried and pointed to my shiny stilettos.

"I never knew you wore those!"

"It's always a good time to change!"

"Hey!" I gasped as Shadow lifted me, just as he had done before my plane trip.

**~Sonic's POV~**

"Well, here we are Knuckles: Manny's Bar and Grille." Knuckles 'Humph'ed and said, "Ready." I pushed open the wooden door with all sorts of unique patterns.

"EEEEEEK!" A female screamed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ A bell sounded.

"You young gentle men are our 127th and 128th customers today! That means you get a free table!" A rather busty waitress shouted and led our silent selves to a random table.

"_And _free chairs!" The waitress squealed and slid two chairs to the table.

"_And_ free cups!" Two red cups were placed in front of us.

"And don't forget the Summer Punch!" Another busty waitress appeared and poured red drinks, with a shade matching our cups.

"Lina! You're forgetting—" The second waitress started.

"No! No I'm not!" Lina cheered. "Two wristbands!"

We slipped the red wristbands on and read them: Manny's Bar and Grille — The Best Food, Cocktails, and Views in Mystic Park — We Guarantee it!

~**Third Person POV~**

_SLAM!_

The doors to Manny's burst open and in stepped Shadow and May, who was blushing. Shadow boldly strode through the restaurant and announced to a waitress, "We have reservations!"

"W-We do?" May asked.

"Nope." Shadow whispered. "But teen rap sensation Kanye East does."

"Your name, sir?" The waitress asked, bewildered.

"Kanye East, ma'am."

"You? You aren't Kanye East!"

"I doubt that highly, ma'am! I wish for service here!"

"Prove that you are, indeed, Kanye East!"

Shadow gulped. May stared up at him with hopeful eyes. Shadow took one look at May and cleared his throat.

"N-N-Now, tha-that won't kill me, can only make me stronger—"

"Just give Kanye his damn seat!" Someone shouted.

The waitress nodded and led Shadow through the restaurant. "Uh, who is your guest?" she asked.

The entire restaurant went silent.

"Uh . . ." Shadow glanced down at May.

May gulped. "I'm . . . I'm Lady LaLa!"

The waitress stared unbelieving at her.

"Caught in a . . . bad . . . romance . . . ." May blushed.

"Well, she's not as bold as she is on TV, you see?" Shadow covered.

"She's only coming because that's a unique dress." said the waitress.

Sonic and Knuckles stared at the pair in awe as they passed by their booth.

"Well," Knuckles said blankly, "let's hope Shadow is just being stalked by May."

Sonic nodded, and the two went back to their warm meal and frosty punch.


End file.
